Akatsuki's Princess
by Bloodwolf776
Summary: After the 4th Shinobi War, nobody knows who Sakura REALLY is. She has a shocking secret... but her life before she was six, which was a mystery is to be revealed is darker than ever imagined. I don't own Naruto, Only my OC Alexis. I also don't own certain 'jutsu's' like Urano Metria. And I know that belongs in Fairy Tail, but I was in need of some awesome attack, so no judging.
1. Chapter 1

Weak. Useless. Since he left, everyone has been blaming me for not stopping him. Even now they still call me those things but no one knows what I can really do. I live under a genjutsu hiding certain traits so no one will know who my family are. I have been trained by the best of the best, Tsunade, Ibiki, and Gai and ….

The Akastsuki. To everyone I am known as Sakura Haruno. My real name is Akatsuki no Sakura. Daughter of Pein and Konan. Little sister of Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Tobi, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori and Orochimaru. Twin sister to Alexis no Akatsuki. This is my story.

Chapter 1:

Sakura's POV

Another day, another stupid task given to me by her royal pain in the butt. No not Ino, Tsunade and I call her that cause she's sober. "Sakura, need you to get me team Asuma, okay."

"Hai, shishou." She might be a pain but she is the best teacher I could have ever learnt from, other than my family. Which earns her my respect. I bow to her and take my leave. Before I can leave someone knocks at the door. "Come in" Tsunade says.

"Grandma, we got him back, believe it!" Shouts the voice of Konoha's blonde hyperactive idiot… 'Wait 'him'; oh hell no I am not believing it. He couldn't have come back, unless he has achieved his ! HOW DARE HE KILL ITA-NII.' I scream mentally. "Shut up dobe, you're as loud as ever." Spoke the self-absorbed, emo, annoying duckbutt, Sasuke Uchiha. Ita-nii's idotic younger brother. "As emo as ever." I muttered hoping no one heard. "Hn, as weak as ever I see, Sakura." Sasuke said with his signature Uchiha smirk, 'Hahahaha if he thinks that I'm weak them he should fight me. That's it, now that's an excellent idea.' I thought as I mentally grinned like a maniac.

"It's good to see you Uchiha-san" I spoke with each word dripping with venom, hoping he got the picture that I ain't the same 'weak' little fangirl I was and I have absolutely no respect for him. I noticed everyone even said Uchiha had flinched at my tone. "How about later we could meet up and have a sparring session you, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei against me. I don't give a damn if you are against it. So meet me at training ground 8 in two hours, bring whoever you want, okay. Bye." With that I leave.

Sasuke POV:

We came up to the door of the Hokage's office, Kakashi knocked on the door while Sai held Naruto stopping him from barging in like normal. We heard a fain 'come in'. We entered on for the dobe's lips to start blabbering again. "Grandma, we got him back, believe it!" Naruto shouts. 'He is still an immature idiot; nothing except his clothes has changed. No surprise really.'

I walk into the Hokage's office to see Tsunade and a certain pink haired fangirl 'Well, she's still as pathetic looking as ever even if it's been just over 3 years since I left.' "Shut up dobe, you're as loud as ever." I tell that idiot. "As emo as ever." I hear Sakura mutter thinking I didn't hear her. "hn, as weak as ever I see, Sakura." I said with the signature Uchiha smirk on my face. 'That seemed to strike a nerve.' "It's good to see you Uchiha-san" I flinched at her tone as she said each word dripping with venom. 'Wait she didn't call me Sasuke-kun like she used to. Maybe she's grown up from that weak and pathetic, well she probably is still weak and pathetic, but I can tell she's not a fangirl anymore.'

"How about later we could meet up" Maybe I was wrong about her not being a fangirl anymore.

"and have a sparring session you, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei against me. I don't give a damn if you are against it. So meet me at training ground 8 in two hours, bring whoever you want, okay. Bye." 'Well that's a surprise.' I thought as she leaves, my eyes follow her. Scanning her from top to bottom. 'She really has become a woman, damn she is hot… Wait what the I can't believe I thought that. She's nothing to me.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sakura's POV

Time Skip one and a half hours

I can't believe that egotistical duck has returned. 'AHHH, I need my sister. She can help me with this hell.' I found team Asuma, where else Yakuni eating BBQ. No surprise needed. I call to Shikamaru, my awesome shoji rival.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji. How are you guys?" I walk over; I notice Ino and Choji glaring at me. Why, I have no clue and not a care in the world. "Hey Sakura, what brings you here." Says my lazy yet awesome shoji buddy and best friend Shikamaru.

"I just came by to let you guys know that lady Tsunade needs to see you guys. Okay."

"K, Thanks Sakura." I was about to leave, then I remembered my match against the rest of the original team Kakashi.

"Oh, yah, I almost forgot later today. There's gonna be a fight at training grounds 8 in half an hour. K if you want to want you can bring whoever you want. K Bye guys."

I take my leave and head home to get ready.

Time Skip half an hour

I finished getting ready and now I am waiting for the idiotic duo known as my team mates and my perverted sensei.

"Finally." I can hear the bickering of the idiot duo from here and I swear I'm gonna give them hell after this.

They come up the hill; I look behind them and see Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraya and Sasuke's team.

"About time, though it doesn't matter now we have to wait for Kakashi."

"So Sakura is Naruto fighting Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked

"Nope" with pop in the 'p' "Those two along with Kakashi are fighting…. Wait there is someone I need. DRUM ROLL PLEASE." I know she's here and she heard me.

Third POV:

Suddenly there was this drum roll out of nowhere.

"They will be fighting… ME!" Yelled Sakura. Everyone was surprised by Sakura's behaviour."Hey Lexi get your butt out here and enjoy the moment with me!" Sakura Yells toward the forest.

Then they hear this manaical laugh and the ground begins to shake like an earthquake. Suddenly out of the ground comes…

A girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Alexis POV:

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I AM THE ONE, THE ONLY

ALEXIS HARUNO!"

I look down at everyone and the look on their faces is priceless. OMG I have spent too much time with Gai. Ehh oh well I look through the crowd hoping to find a certain pinkie. "Saku-chan. I missed you my awesome little twin sister. Wuhahahahahaha. Everyone back home miss' you."

I yell like Tobi and move close to her. "Especially ." I whisper into her ear with a devilish grin on my face. "ALEXIS, stop it." She whines.

'Wow she hasn't changed when it came to Itachi and if only she knew Itachi was in love with her.' "HEY!" Someone yells. I turn around to see….

A yellow blob. "NARUTO!" Sakura shouts and hits him. "Sakura-chan, why did you hit me?"

Wow he's an idiot.' Note to self; hit him when he loses along with the duck and scarecrow. "

I hit you because you interrupted my reunion with my twin and don't call me chan anymore, you dobe."

Short Naruto POV:

I looked over to Sakura and the girl to see them ignoring us "HEY!" I yelled. They looked over to me. Sakura walked over to me and hit me on the head. "NARUTO!"

she shouted as she hit me. "Sakura-chan, why did you hit me?" The other girl looked at me like I have something on my head. "I hit you because you interrupted my reunion with my twin and don't call me chan anymore, you dobe."

'Okay, wait she called me dobe only Sasuke has ever called me that…. Wait….twin'

Third POV:

"EH! Twin. Your Sakura's twin?!" Everyone including Sasuke yelled. "Wow, you guys are really slow….. That means you forgot my awesome, ecstatic entrance" Alexis says as tear begin to fall. "Saku, they forgot my entrance even Oreo and the others don't forget my entrance." She cried into Sakura's shirt.

"There, there Lexi, it's alright their just idiots especially Sasuke and Naruto." Sakura said while soothing her sister. "You're right, ducky and blob are idiots."

'What did she call me?' both Naruto and Sasuke thought. 'What did she call Naruto/Sasuke-kun?' Everyone else thought.

Ino and Karin were glaring at Alexis and Sakura with a deathly aura for insulting _'their'_ Sasuke-kun.

"Why are glaring at us it's getting annoying, you know, Blondie, four eye."

Alexis said while insulting both of Sasuke's fangirl "Hey ugly, if that loser's sisters then you're just as weak as her." Karin said not realizing the consequences.

"Pff hahahahahaha, Saku can you believe they called us weak they are probably the most idiot and stupidest people that I have ever seen.

Even Bibi-kun isn't as stupid even if he acts like a seven year old. But still we rule our family with an iron fist right Saku?"

"Yep you're right we do rule." Sakura said as they high fived. "Well why don't we have it that Sakura, you and your sister against Naruto, Sasuke and I.

That seems a bit more fair after all two against three, is better than one against three." Kakashi trying to reason with everyone

Sakura's POV:

"Well why don't we have it that Sakura, you and your sister against Naruto, Sasuke and I. That seems a bit more fair after all two against three, is better than one against three." Kakashi-sensei tried to reason with everyone.

Key word: Tried

"Sure sensei why not, are kay with it sis"

"Sure Saku, I'm good with fighting the, duck, blob and scarecrow. But I think we should give them a bit of a warning k."

"Yah that does seem fair, I mean they are about to fight the best tag team know to existence." Alexis and I began to begin our, as Lexi says it, Ecstatic, extravagant and awesome plan.

"Well then we better begin ok..."

"Wait sensei, we need to warn you and trust me you'll need this war…" I began to tell them.

"Hah, we don't need your stupid warning, we can beat you. Believe it." Interrupted the blonde idiot. "Fine then if you think you don't need it then don't come crying to us when you lose, Blob." 'Alexis like always giving everyone a nickname, well it does come in handy '


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Third POV:

Tsunade yelled start and the fight began .

Sakura and Alexis ran at the three boys. Sakura made hand signs "Fire style: grand fire ball jutsu"

A giant fire ball was thrown toward the boys. The boys dodged, confused by how she could do such a jutsu. Sasuke and Kakashi activated their sharingans.

Naruto made shadow clones and rush at Sakura only to meet a large blade. Naruto barely dodged the strike thanks to him using his sage mode. "Well, well looks like someone can defend himself pretty well, but not well enough!"

Alexis bit her thumb and made more hand signs to fast for the sharingan to comprehend.

With the others:

No one could believe what they were seeing these two girls were working together better than anyone could tell.

Neji and Hinata had activated their byakugans to get a better view of the fight but couldn't believe how much chakra both Sakura and Alexis had.

When Alexis had appeared out of nowhere that surprised everyone. Naruto had to use sage mode to be able to dodge that strike. "Yosh, Naruto/Kakashi/Sasuke-kun you better not lose "

Everyone except Tsunade Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and Sai. 'Wow no one is cheering for us, what 'great' friends' Saku has' **(Note the sarcasm)** Alexis thought.

Time skip

As the fight dragged out, Alexis needed to end this and now.

"SAKU lets end this NOW!" looking over to Sakura. Just one glance and Sakura knew the plan. Sakura and Alexis now stood in the middle of the training ground which is now trashed. The boys were puffed.

'Wow these two are really giving my sharingan a work out more than when Sakura teamed up with Naruto when he returned from his training.' Kakashi thought.

'Wow who knew Sakura-chan was this strong or is it just the other girl who claims to be Sakura-chan's twin sister.

It's gotta be, right.' Naruto thought. 'This is impossible; there is no way Sakura is this good. After all when we were genin she always needed saving.' Sasuke thought.

Sakura and Alexis stood back to back, hands intertwined; their eyes closed focusing on building their chakra to the level needed for this jutsu.

Everyone was confused, then they felt it. 'What the hell. How is this possible, I have only seen this jutsu once if this hits them then…. How did she learn this? Unless she is 'her' daughter, that's impossible. 'Tsunade thought

 _Survey the Heavens. Open the Heavens.._

 _All the stars far and wide…_

 _Show me thy appearance_

 _With such shine_

 _Oh Tetrabiblos…_

 _I am the ruler of the stars…_

 _Aspect become complete…_

 _Open thy malevolent gate..._

 _Oh 88 stars of the heaven…_

 _Shine!_

 _Urano Metria!_

A bright light covered the battle field. Everyone covered their eyes. When the light died down, everyone looked around to find an oddly positioned Naruto (He's unconscious) and Sasuke and Kakashi barely conscious.

Everyone ran over to the three boys. Worried for their safety and not the two girls. Tsunade looked over to her former apprentice and her twin. "Gai, Asuma!"

"Hai, Lady Tsunade."

"Grab Sakura and her 'twin' and take them to Ibiki." Tsunade ordered.

They did as ordered but both were quite confused why they weren't being taken to the hospital instead of Ibiki. "The rest of you help these three to the hospital."

"HAI!" Tsunade took one last look at the girls before shaking her head in disappointment of how Sakura could even think of using such a jutsu.

Let alone a forbidden jutsu.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

On their way to the Hospital

Kakashi's POV:

As Shikamaru and Lee were helping me up, I look over to my student and her mysterious 'twin'. I mean they look kinda alike, they both have unnatural hair colours but I can't talk my hair colour is natural. But they are like opposites.

That final attack, I never thought that she could muster that much chakra and I knew that Sakura had perfect chakra control but I never thought it was this perfect.

Well the three of us were now on our way to the hospital, wait, where's Sakura and the girl, I noticed they both were unconscious when we were about to be leave.

I remember Gai and Asuma picking them up. Maybe they were being checked out by Lady Tsunade. Maybe later I can talk to her though she didn't seem happy to see any of us especially Sasuke and … Naruto.

Sasuke's POV

Suigetsu and Jugo helped me up, Neji got the unconscious dobe. How did that idiot convince me to come back?

Wait what happened, I remember the girls chanting something then a bright light and some sort of force hitting the three of us. I must have blanked out for a bit.

I have to say she has grown stronger. I take one quick look towards the girls.

Where are they, they were there when I looked earlier maybe their condition was… wait why do I care. I mean I am a bit worried. But I will never admit it to anyone.

Time skip

Sakura's POV

All I see is darkness, then a small light.

I open my eye to reveal a barely lit room. 'Where are we' I hear in my mind. I turn my head to see my sister tied up I try to move but couldn't.

Looking down I see I'm tied up too. Looking around I notice a lot of torture tools, sometimes I have to hand it to Hidan, his religion can teach you quite a bit about torture.

I was too absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone else in the room.

"Who's there?!" I hear Alexis yell. "Come out We know you're there." I look around then from the shadows is Ibiki.

I wonder why he would be here. Actually bigger question is why 'we' are here. As if on cue, in come Tsunade and Ion's Dad.

"Sakura and Alexis you two are under arrest for the use of a forbidden jutsu." Tsunade states pretty much answering part of my unspoken question.

"If you are talking about Urana Metric. Then you must know that the jutsu requires a lot of chakra." Alexis speaks, I never knew she could be respectful to anyone other than Tou-san and Kaa-san.

"So you know that jutsu is forbidden because it can kill the opponent. You two could have killed Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke and maybe everyone else there. This is a very serious matter."

"Yes we know what the jutsu can do, but we didn't know it was forbidden. Plus why would we kill everyone and ourselves." I see so that's why she's respectful . She's trying to get on Tsunade's good side so she can stay here, with me.

"What do you mean yourselves as well?"

"Well, _Lady_ Tsunade, that jutsu is one of a few that require equivalent exchange. In simpler terms. A life for a life. We aren't stupid we have known this jutsu before we could even speak. Aloud that is." Damn sis you really know a lot about this jutsu, let's just hope it's enough to get us out and go home.

"So then why did you use it?" Then she asks. 'Isn't it obvious' I thought. Everyone looks at me weird, raising their eyebrows at me

"Psst, you said that aloud. But she's right. It should be obvious. We used it to end the match quickly and the jutsu doesn't techniquely harm the opponent it just knocks them unconscious but it depends on how many people we are facing and how much chakra you can summon quickly. It's quite a difficult and powerful jutsu to use, so it's one of those 'desperate times call for desperate measures' type of jutsu, you know"

An awkward silence filled the room for a few moments. "Soo, can we go now please." Lexi says breaking the silence. We both hope for a positive answer. "Fine." Both our faces brightened up, "But"

"There always have to be a but, like macho-man's fat one. HAHAHAHAHA" Alexis interrupts, she spent way too much time around the boys when we were younger. But at least her humour hasn't left.

"QUIET! As I was saying till I was rudely interrupted. But you'll both be under supervision by ANBU. Do you understand?" I don't like the idea of ANBU watching so Alexis it's your decision.

"Hell to the yah Diamond."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Hell to the yah Diamond." Diamond? Really Alexis, that's the best you could come up with.

"What did you call me?" Tsunade seems pissed.

"Diamond. Why, don't you like it?"

"Maybe, why did you call me that?"

"Because like a diamond you're radiate and no matter how old you get you'll always be radiate like a diamond, plus you have a diamond shaped mark on your forehead."

Well said sister. "So can you untie us please?" I say as polite as possible.

' **CHA, WHY CAN SHE JUST LET US GO I'M GETTING IMPATIENT'** Yah maybe I should mention that my Inner is Alexis. She really does have good advice. Its vice versa for her, I'm her inner.

'Alexis calm down. Hold your anger in and if we run into any of our favourite Akatsuki punching bags CoughHidanCoughTobiCough. K?'

' **Okay fine but if we run into them we leave this place so I can officially 'kill' Hidan.'**

'Good now it seems like Tsunade's made her decision.

"You two will be under strict observation and you will be going on less missions than usual. Understood?"

"Crystal." I said

"Peachy Diamond, so may you please untie us?"

She nods to the guards, they cautiously untie us. Once untied we leave, I look over to Lexi. "Lex, your wrist is bleeding how?"

"Don't know, don't care, had worse than this."

I look worriedly at her but didn't push it knowing her temper was on the edge. We walk back to my place. Not realising that the next month was going to be hell for us, me in particular.

Two weeks later

It's been two weeks since our 'interrogation' and Alexis' arrival. She and I have been a real help to Tsunade and the hospital.

Today we were on our way to get Konoha 12 and team Taka for a difficult mission.

We round the corner of Ichiruka's, to hear the most horrid things ever.

"Yah, Karin, you're so much better than that slut Sakura. She's weak and always needs recusing." Naruto.

"Hn, she hasn't changed. It was a fluke that she beat us last time. "Sasuke.

"Yah all she cares about is herself. I mean don't get me started on that ugly sister of hers." Ino.

'Idiots their all idiots'

Alexis' POV:

"Yah, Karin, you're so much better than that slut Sakura. She's weak and always needs recusing." Naruto.

"Hn, she hasn't changed. It was a fluke that she beat us last time. " Sasuke.

"Yah all she cares about is herself. I mean don't get me started on that ugly sister of hers." Ino.

'How dare they say that about Saku. I think it's time Saku and I finally go to our real family and get away from these traitors.'

"Saku, lets grab these idiots, get the mission completed and leave this god forsaken place."

"…"

"Don't let them get to you, remember what Kisa said, 'never trust anyone unless they're Alexis'. So don't put anymore trust in them. And know I will never betray you so know, out of everyone in the world I'm here for you sis."

"Yah you're right." She takes a deep breath and moves closer to the traitors.

"Why would you say that about Sakura-san, she not weak. I see her and Alexis-san training really hard. So you all have no right to be mean to her." Hinata. Wow maybe she's someone we can trust.

"Hinata, why are you sticking up for that whore, I mean she stole Sai from Ino and she tried to kidnap Sasuke."

"That's obviously lies you blonde piece of sh*t."

Everyone looks over to Sakura and I. "What do you whores want?" Sakura was about to speak but I cut her off.

"Well we were sent here to get you b**ches cause Lady Hokage's got a mission for everyone so get you pathetic ass to her office now. Also if anyone hurts Saku more than they'll have to deal with me and let me tell you I don't hold back, I'll beat you till your half dead."

Everyone flinches. Hinata is first to recover and walks next to me. I look over to her and smile at her.

"Hina-chan you don't have to worry that threat was the idiots behind us and you're not a b**ch. Out of everyone I have met you are the only person other than Saku that I trust." Sakura seemed surprised by this.

"What? Why are you shocked that I trust Hina-chan?"

"Well cause you have serious trust issue unless they bribe you. Remember what Kaa-san had to do when you hurt yourself and Stitches had to sew the wound together. It took them four hours for them to sew you up."

"You hurt yourself that you needed stitches."

"Oh yah. That was the day I finally trusted Stitches and his sewing needles. Yah I learnt that day never piss of Kisa-kun or he'll turn you into sashimi and probably eat you."

Three of us continue the journey talking. I really like Hinata. Maybe if we do leave I'll ask Hina if she wants to come with us.

Short Time Skip brought to you by Shika-kun

We arrive at Tsunade's office. Naruto was about to brag in like he normally does. I got to the door first. 'Haha b*****d you ain't annoying Tsunade right now or Shizune, Saku and I wouldn't hear the end of it'

"Come in."

Sauk and I walk in first, with everyone else following. "We brought them."

"Thank you Sakura, Alexis. Please stay."

Following her orders like a 'good girl'. Wow I kinda sound like Bibi-kun.

"Konoha 12, Team Taka, Alexis. All of you will be going on a group mission."

"With all due respect what is this mission about. You wouldn't send this many ninja on a simple mission. And why is Alexis going she isn't a ninja."

"Yes Neji and Alexis is a ninja actually. She's quite infamous for her bounty hunter skills."

"Oh please My lady you're embarrassing me. I ain't that good. I just learnt from the best."

'Ha, Thank lord Jashin that they trained Saku and I.'

"So shishou, what's the mission?"

"Your mission is to track the Akatsuki and observe them."

"WHAT!" Everyone was surprised especially Saku and I.

"This mission is an S rank mission think yourselves lucky. Your sensei's have already been briefed, you meet them at the front gate in one hour now LEAVE!" As loud as ever Tsunade.

We all rush to our respective homes to prepare. For my stay in Konoha, I have been living with Saku to save Tsunade time from looking for a place for me to stay and Saku offered, so how could I say no.

"Ne ne, Saku, you remember when we were first brought here and we met Ita-kun?"

"Yah why?"

"Oh nothing really, just in my travels I saw him and Kisa. They really have changed. Also I heard you fought danna and he freaked about your eyes."

"Yah I fought Saso-nii, much to my disappointment I had to. So tell me how are you infamous?"

"Oh that I'm known as the Purple Fang. I ain't telling you how I got the name, cause I don't know myself."

"Maybe it's your purple hair. But who knows, you ready yes?"

"Yep, you?"

"Yep. Let's go."

We were off on the journey that would change our lives for better and worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

We arrived at the gate everyone was waiting. I looked around the crowd and noticed the person I was looking for. "Hina-chan hey." I was over to her.

"Hi Alexis-san , Sakura-san."

"Hina-chan please call me Lexi or Lex. I don't mind really."

"Okay Lexi-chan."

We walk over to everyone else. I notice they were glaring at us.

"Alright everyone is here, let's get going."

Time skip

We've been on the road for the last five hours. I was paired up with Saku's former team mate, sensei and the ducks annoying team. Saku and I get along with Jugo quite well actually. As the trip continued Jugo started acting weird. Then out of nowhere he tried to kill me.

I heard Suigetsu explaining that Jugo has these uncontrollable urges to kill and he's afraid of himself.

Sasuke and the others noticed my sudden change of composure. I jumped down from the tree I was in.

I slowly walked up to him.

"Jugo, hey it's okay there's nothing to be afraid of. You won't hurt me."

He attacked me and I dodged all of his attacks and I started to sing a song the Saku and Kaa-san used to calm me down when I lost control of my emotions.

Sasuke's POV:

Before I could even move to stop Jugo, Sakura's sister, ah what's her name? Alice, Alan, no Alex.. Alexi….Alexis, that's it Alexis. She starts singing.

Daijoubu itsumo

Chanto waratteru yo

Demo dare to itemo

Nani ka tarinai

Ima anata ga koko ni

Kuruwakenai no ni

Aketa mado kara

Mieta mangetsu

Suzumushi no koe ga sabishi sa sasou kara

Osaeta kimochi

Mata sawagi dasu

Anata ni aitakute

Kurushiku naru yoru wa

Harisake sou da yo

Dare ka wo omoutte

Konna kimochi nanda

Soba ni ite hoshii

Chigau sonna kotoga

Iitai'n ja nai

Sunao ni narezu ni

Kuyashiku naru

Hontou wa sabishii dakeda to kizuite

Tsuyo ga risugite

Umaku ikanai

Tatta hitori

Unmei no hito ga iru nara

Anata ga ii no ni

Anata hodo suki ni

Nareta hito wa inai no

Nee minuite hoshii

Anata ga issho ni

Itai no wa dare desu ka

When she finishes, I look over to Jugo. He's calm and surprised; I guess it's quite a surprise to find someone else that can calm you down.

"Wow, Alexis. You remember mom used to sing when you lost control."

What Alexis loses control of herself too?

"Yah, how could I not forget after all I sung it quite a bit on my travels."

Everyone comes back over, Karin and Suigetsu confused entirely.

"What. Just. HAPPENED?!" they both said simultaneously.

"Yes, I would like to know as well." Jugo said

"Well, Saku I guess we can tell them how I could stop Jugo."

"Yes, I guess we will but not right know maybe when we get back. First we finish the mission. Let's move." We all look at each other then continue on to the Akatsuki's base in the Land of Tea.

Sakura's POV:

"Hey, Saku?"

"Yah, Lexi."

"Do you think we'll come across them?"

"Maybe but who knows sis, who knows."

We continue to the Land of Tea.

Time Skip

We finally arrive at the Land of Tea. I remember when Alexis and I lived here with the guys. Haha good times, making bets with Kakuzu and Hidan, Tending the gardens with Zetsu, pulling pranks with Kaa-san and Tobi, teasing Deidara's girly appearance, creating puppets with Sasori, learn to use swords with Kisame, learning new jutsu's with Tou-san and hanging with Itachi. It's hard to believe they think we're dead. I mean Lexi and I thought they were dead till we saw Zetsu and found out that we were thought to be dead. That was the saddest day of our lives and only a week later Alexis left to grow stronger elsewhere. But we kept in contact.

Haha to think of how they all will react when they see that Lexi and I are alive.

We stop about four kilometres away from the base.

"Alright, we'll split into teams. I think that the teams should be the teams that you were in when you were genin and Alexis and team Taka can stay with Sasuke and Sakura. How does that sound?"

Oh Alexis is not going to agree with th..

"I am not being put on the same team as the duck, fox and the rotten tomato. I can deal with water boy, orange and Saku but not them, Scarecrow."

"You know you're very weird."

"And how am I weird exactly?"

"You give everyone nicknames."

"Yah, I call everyone nicknames cause if we run into an enemy then I can talk about people without the enemy knowing who I am talking about. Do you understand? Plus it's fun to call people names."

"Okay. Moving on, so no arguments about team arrangements? Good now the…"

"Actually Kakashi-sensei, I think it would be better if Alexis, Hinata and I were put on a team. Cause well I don't think anyone would want to be 'burdened' by our presence."

"Sakura, I'm sorry but we can't have that sorry. Please deal with the arrangements. Alright everyone, Team Asuma, head west. Team Kurenai, East. Team Gai, South and Team Kakashi and Taka, we'll head north. Now everyone don't. Get. Caught. Understand?"

Everyone nods. "Good now go."

Everyone heads their designated direction. "Alexis, you used to travel a lot right?"

"Yah why, scarecrow?"

"Well I was wondering if you have any idea where their base would be?"

"Kaka-baka, you were a member of the ANBU team that attacked the base here so shouldn't you know. Right Saku?"

"Yep." I said with pop on the'p'.

Kakashi's eye widens.

"Sensei if you're wondering how she knows that."

"Then you ain't gonna find out till who knows when." Alexis finishes my sentence. I look behind and see everyone quite surprised.

Alexis POV:

We continue the journey to the base, out of the corner of my eye, I see something grey. "Guys…" no answer. "Guys…" Still no answer. "GUYS!" I whisper/yell

"Alexis what is it?"

I point to the cliff. Kakashi looks in that direction hopefully that idiot can see what I saw. "Everyone this way."

We head in the direction of the cliff. We arrive but stay in the shadows. I'm crouching in between Sasuke and Sakura. I pull out my telescope to get a better look. What I saw brought tears to my eyes.

"Alexis, what's the matter?" Kakashi asks.

I give the scope to Sakura "Look at the grey stones."

She looks and by her reaction she knows why I'm tearing up.

What we saw were…

Our graves


End file.
